A Father's Love
by NashNurse
Summary: After the war Margaret remarries Donald Penobscott and a 4077th reunion sheds light on an old secret.
1. Chapter 1

Margaret rushed around her bedroom trying to prepare herself for the evening.

"Donald did you call Melissa to see if she could baby-sit?" She shouted down the stairs. She didn't hear a reply. "Donald!" She screamed

"Yeah yeah," he muttered. "I called her; she'll be here in a few minutes."

Momentarily pacified she quickly applied some mascara to her eyelashes with her right hand as she brushed her teeth with her left. She ran to the bathroom and rinsed her mouth, applied some cherry red lipstick and ran out into the hall. She only made it to the top of the stairs before she rushed back to her room and slipped her black dress over her head. She sat down and pulled on a pair of low, black heels and rushed back into the hallway.

"You aren't even dressed!" She screamed at her husband as she saw him sitting on the couch reading a newspaper. "Get upstairs now!" He glared at her and jogged up the stairs.

"Mommy!" Margaret turned around and saw her nine year old daughter, Bridget, standing behind her with red stains running down the front of her dress. Margaret sighed, were they ever going to get out of the house on time?

"What did you do?" She asked, unsure if she even wanted to know.

Bridget sniffled. "I told Daddy I was thirsty and he told me to get something myself. The pitcher was up really high and I spilled it." She sniffled again and Margaret looked into Bridget's bright blue eyes, now filling with tears. Margaret smiled and she bent down and kissed her cheek.

"It's okay, just run upstairs and put on you pajamas. I'll get you something to drink." The child nodded and ran upstairs to her bedroom, sniffling the entire way. Margaret shook her head; sometimes that child could be so emotional!

Margaret walked into the kitchen and begun to mop up the punch off of the floor. She groaned as she heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." She muttered to herself. She walked into the living room and opened the door.

"Hi Melissa, come on in."

"Hi Mrs. Penobscott." The young girl looked around the room. "Where's Bridget?"

Margaret rolled her eyes. "She's changing." She walked towards the kitchen to finish cleaning up the mess. "Make yourself at home!" She called out over her shoulder.

Ten minutes later Donald came downstairs. Margaret eyed him carefully.

"You look better." She said, somewhat sarcastically.

"Thank you my lady." He said, bowing mockingly.

Margaret turned to Melissa who was seated on the couch with Bridget. "Okay Melissa, I'm writing the phone number where we can be reached on this piece of paper by the phone."

"Alright, everything will be fine though." She replied.

Margaret nodded. "Yeah, just in case." She bent down over the counter to scribble down the number of the restaurant when she noticed an opened letter addressed to her. She slipped it into her coat pocket and walked over to her daughter.

"Be a good girl for Melissa okay?" The little girl nodded enthusiastically and then threw her arms around her mother's neck.

"Bye mommy, I love you!" Margaret kissed her forehead gently.

"I love you too."

* * *

Donald and Margaret sat in silence for almost the entire ride. Once they were about five minutes from the restaurant Margaret pulled the letter out of her pocket. She pulled the piece of paper out of the envelope and began to read.

_Dear Margaret,_

_This summer, during the week of July 4th, we are having a reunion. It's…_

Margaret didn't bother to read anymore. She simply crumpled the sheet of paper and tossed it on the floorboard.

"We should go." Donald's voice made her jerk. She avoided his statement.

"So you did read it! Why were you reading my mail?"

Donald rolled his eyes. "Oh give me a break Margaret. I'm your husband. Now what is your excuse for not going this time?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you." She replied coldly.

"Oh don't be such a pain in the ass!" He yelled. Margaret only stared out the window at the rain. She hated the spring here in Washington. It rained constantly, it was so gloomy.

"We're going." He said it so firmly that Margaret didn't dare say another word. He scared her sometimes. He would get so intense. She unfolded the letter and began to read it again.

_"Hawkeye would never have treated me like this." _Margaret felt like kicking herself for thinking that. Captain Pierce was no longer a part of her life. She had to stop comparing him to Donald; she would only make herself unhappy.

As she scanned the letter panic set in. This year the reunion was going to be in Maine. She had been hoping that maybe Hawkeye wouldn't be able to make it, or at least she could avoid him. Margaret saw those hopes shatter in a million pieces. She wasn't sure if she could face him. Not after everything that had happened. She couldn't face any of them really. She tried to reason with herself.

_No one knows. There is no reason to be so worried, no one knows._

She knew she could tell herself that all she wanted but it wasn't helping.

Donald pulled up in front of the restaurant and handed the keys to a parking attendant. As they walked inside Donald looked down at her worried expression.

"Oh knock it off Margaret you'll have a good time. Your daughter will love it."

Margaret cringed at those words. The child was so emotional and she adored her Daddy. His cold attitude towards her always hurt Bridget and Margaret.

"_Our_ daughter." She corrected him. Donald only rolled his eyes as they walked inside the resturant.

* * *

"Mommy!" Bridget jumped up from the couch and ran into her mother's arms.

"Hi sweetheart." Margaret said as she hugged her tightly.

"Bridget Felice!" Her father's stern tone caused the little girl to shrink back. "What are you still doing up at his hour?" Bridget looked frantically at her mother.

"I told her she could stay up until we came home." Margaret quickly intruded. "Really Donald there's no need to shout."

"I'll shout when I damn well please, and no woman will tell me otherwise!" He stormed upstairs and Margaret bit her lip to keep herself from yelling back at him. Embarrassed, she turned to Melissa and paid her as she nervously ran out of the house. Margaret closed the door and walked over to the couch where her daughter was sitting.

"Melissa said her daddy took her out to dinner on her birthday." Bridget said flatly.

"Oh, where did they go?" Margaret asked without much interest.

"Santino's. Melissa said she got to buy a new dress and everything."

Margaret only nodded.

"I met her Daddy, he's nice."

"Mmm, I'll bet he his." Margaret wasn't really paying any attention to her daughter's words. She only kept the conversation going to keep herself from crying. She couldn't stand it when Donald got like this.

"He's different from my daddy."

"How so?"

"I dunno, he seemed kinda funny and he made a lot of jokes. He touched me in a funny place too, right on my face!"

"Where on your face?" Margaret asked. Bridget had her attention now. What was the child getting at?

"Right here." Bridget put her small hand against her jawbone. Margaret laughed and cupped her hand around her daughter's chin.

"Like this?" She asked with amusement. Bridget nodded and made a funny face.

"You do that all the time but I didn't know daddies did that too."

Margaret quickly turned her head as tears welled up in her eyes. Her daughter didn't know what it was like to receive affection from a father. Margaret's mind traveled to another place, years ago. She saw a little girl sitting on a park bench, crying because her daddy had forgotten about her. He went to the bar and left her alone at the park. Margaret thought about all the times when she wished her father had been there for her. She didn't want Bridget to grow up without a father…no, without a daddy. She pulled her little girl close to her and buried her face in her silky black hair. The twosome quickly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Donald walked up to the door and knocked loudly as Margaret watched from inside the car. She told him she wanted to make sure it was the right house before they all got out. The door opened and Donald stepped inside.

"Mommy, this place is big!" Bridget exclaimed from the backseat. It was the first thing Margaret heard her say since they got off the airplane.

Margaret twisted around in her seat to face her daughter. "It sure is, I'll bet you'll have a lot of fun tomorrow."

Bridged wrinkled up her nose and frowned. "Yeah, if it ever stops raining."

Margaret sighed. It was pouring down rain right now and the bad weather only added to her bad mood. As she turned around a body standing next to the window made her scream. Bridget giggled and Margaret, thinking it was Donald, opened the door quickly letting it crash into the man's leg.

"Ah! Hold up Hot Lips, I'm standing here!" Hawkeye laughed as he walked around to the back of the car and opened the trunk. He pulled the two heaviest suitcases out and walked towards the front door. Bridget jumped out of the car and helped Margaret carry in the lighter cases. Still struggling with the suitcases he paused at the door, holding it open for Margaret and Bridget. They hurriedly walked inside and Margaret surveyed the room.

It was fairly large with two couches surrounding the large stone fireplace. It looked warm and comforting.

"Dad!" Hawkeye yelled upstairs. "Dad, Donald and Margaret are here!" Hawkeye turned and squatted down next to Bridget.

"Hey sweetheart, what's your name?" Margaret watched in amusement as Bridget struggled to come up with an answer. She wasn't used to men talking to her.

"Bridget." She mumbled shyly.

"I like you Bridget." He said smiling. "How would you like to come with me to get some hot chocolate?" Bridget's eyes lit up and she nodded. Hawkeye stood up and held out his hand to her. She accepted it and happily trotted after him into the kitchen.

"Hello, you must be Donald." Margaret looked up and saw an older man shaking hands with her husband.

"I'm Daniel." Margaret stepped up to the man and offered her hand.

"Ahh you must be Margaret. I've heard a lot about you." Margaret blushed in spite of herself. She knew what he meant but still…

"Come on I'll show you to your cabin." Daniel picked up two large suitcases and Donald followed him leaving Margaret with the remaining cases. She awkwardly picked them up and followed the two men outside. Margaret had felt uncomfortable at first when she had learned that they would be staying at the Pierces home. Apparently they had several small cabins on their property. Margaret couldn't see much outside. It was almost ten-thirty and it was pitch black. She could tell for certain that their house was on a very large piece of property.

"Ah here we are." Margaret squinted in the rain and saw a small log cabin. As they entered she glanced around. It was really very nice.

"Who else is here?" Margaret asked Daniel.

"Only the Winchesters and the O'Rileys." Margaret nodded and Daniel walked out stopping at the door. "I'll have Hawkeye bring Bridget out as soon as she's done with her drink."

"Thank you." He closed the door and Margaret plopped down on the worn couch. She leaned back and closed her eyes, exhausted.

* * *

Hawkeye led the little girl into the kitchen. He normally felt nervous around children but Bridget fascinated him, though he wasn't sure why. He picked her up and placed her on a tall stool at the kitchen counter. 

"How old are you Bridget?" He asked as he poured a small amount of milk into a saucepan to heat it up.

"Nine. How old are you?"

Hawkeye laughed. "That is a very closely guarded secret my dear." He said with a thick German accent. "You vill never discover my age." Bridget giggled and Hawkeye looked at her strangely. Her laugh sounded so much like Margaret's.

"Are you a friend of my mommy's or daddy's?" She asked.

"I'm your mommy's friend, but I've met your daddy before." He explained.

"Oh that's good. I'm glad you're my mommy's friend." Hawkeye smiled.

"So am I."

Hawkeye handed her a mug and filled it with the hot chocolate. She licked her lips and cautiously blew into the liquid to cool it off. She blew too hard and some of it slopped over the rim of the mug. Bridget instantly gasped and began to shake. Her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed out. "I didn't mean to spill."

Hawkeye gently walked over to the little girl. "Hey, it's okay. It's only a tiny spill." He was at a loss with what to do. The little girl seemed terrified. Hawkeye sat down on the other stool and drew her onto his lap.

"What's wrong Bridget?" He asked, gently rubbing her back.

She looked up at him in surprise. "You're not mad at me?" She asked in bewilderment.

"Of course not." He said, chuckling slightly.

She sighed. "Oh I'm glad." She leaned into him, laying her head against his chest. For a moment Hawkeye just looked at her in shock. Then he slowly relaxed and wrapped his arms around her. Five minutes later he looked at her face, she had fallen asleep. He slowly stood up, still holding Bridget. He walked into the living room and laid her down on top of a blanket spread over the couch. He then picked up both her and the blanket, wrapping her up snuggly. He walked outside and hurriedly made his way over to the sixth cabin where he knocked quietly.

Margaret opened the door and smiled as she saw Hawkeye holding Bridget.

"Where should I deposit this little sleeping beauty?" He asked teasingly. Margaret opened the door all the way to let him in.

"Just set her on the couch. I've got a bed made up for her."

As Hawkeye placed her gently on the couch he heard Donald behind him.

"Did she give you any trouble?" He asked gruffly.

Hawkeye brushed Bridget's hair off of her face and then turned to face Donald. "No, she was a perfect angel." Hawkeye realized why Bridget had been so terrified when she spilled her drink. He glanced at Margaret and saw her nervously chewing her bottom lip.

"Well goodnight." Hawkeye said cheerfully. He quickly exited the room. As he jogged back to the house his mind was spinning. He just couldn't sort everything out.


	3. Chapter 3

Bridget woke up slowly as the sun seeped in through the window and warmed her body. She yawned and stretched. She looked across the small room and saw her father asleep in a chair. Quietly she slipped out of bed and walked over to her suitcase. She loved this suitcase. Her grandfather had given it to her before he died. He told her she could use it when she came to visit him. This was the first time she had gotten to use it. She opened it and searched for her favorite dress. She wanted to show it to her new friend. When Bridget met Hawkeye she instantly liked him. She liked that he actually talked to her and he made her laugh. After she finished dressing she slipped on her shoes and glanced at herself in a mirror by the door. Her dress had a yellow gingham pattern and Bridget loved how the skirt twirled when she would spin. As an afterthought Bridget went back to her suitcase and pulled out a yellow ribbon and managed to tie it neatly in her jet black hair. She smiled at her reflection and quietly ran outside.

Once outside she realized how early it was. The sun had just come up and the ground was still wet with dew. No one was up yet so she decided to explore. The first thing she noticed when she walked outside was the several other small cabins surrounding the one they were staying in. She walked silently through the cabins and gasped with delight as she saw a large lake. She ran to the sandy area bordering it and sat down, cross-legged simply watching the wind rock the water, the waves lapping gently against the shore. She sat that way for quite a while, content to simply watch her surroundings. They didn't have anything like this in Washington. There were plenty of lakes but nothing like this.

"It's pretty isn't it?" Bridget jumped at a man's voice behind her. She surveyed the stranger. He was tall and thin, like Hawkeye, but this man had brown eyes and light brown hair. He sat down beside her.

"My name's BJ, what's yours?" He smiled and stuck out his hand.

Bridget smiled. She liked this man too. She shook his hand and smiled again. "My name's Bridget."

"That's a pretty name. How old are you Bridget?"

"I'm nine." She said, grinning broadly, showing her two missing front teeth.

"I have a daughter who is almost eleven but she's sleeping right now."

Bridget lay down in the sand and looked up at the sky. "I like it here; I wish I could stay forever."

Her tone of voice surprised BJ, for such a little girl she sounded so melancholy. "Don't you think your Mommy and Daddy would miss you?" He asked teasingly, trying to lighten up the girl's mood.

"Yeah, I guess Mommy would miss me." She sat up and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Hiya Freckles." Bridget spun around and jumped up to give Hawkeye a hug. "What are you doing up so early?"

Bridget grabbed his hand and pulled him over to sit next to her, sandwiching herself between the two men. "I just woke up."

Hawkeye nodded and tweaked her nose. "Oh I see. Do you want to do a little exploring before breakfast?" He asked her. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Can BJ come too?"

"Of course he can." Hawkeye looked at BJ.

BJ stood up and stretched. "Sorry, but I should get back to the rest of the family."

"Okay Beej; let Margaret know where we are when she wakes up will ya?"

"Margaret? Margaret has a daughter?" He asked incredulously. "I didn't even know she was married!"

Hawkeye smiled cynically. "It's Mrs. Penobscott…again."

Hawkeye extended his hand to the little girl and she latched onto him as they walked along the beach towards the woods. BJ watched them puzzling over what he had just learned. He wasn't sure what it was but something just didn't seem to fit.

* * *

Margaret awoke to excited shout near their cabin. She struggled out of bed, and looked around in the adjoining room as her eyes adjusted to the light. Donald had fallen asleep in an armchair, an empty beer bottle in his right hand. Bridget wasn't on the couch so Margaret scanned the room and noticed that her daughter's small, yellow suitcase was open, clothes tossed around it. She concluded that Bridget must have gone outside to play. Margaret went back into the other room to change. She dug a light blue sundress out from the bottom of her suitcase. It was wrinkled but she slipped it on anyway. She washed her face at the small "kitchen" sink and then glanced at Donald. He was still sleeping soundly so she slipped on her shoes and a cream colored sweater and quietly went outside.

The rainstorm the previous night had been swept away leaving the air sparkling clean. She inhaled deeply and moved towards the shouting. She came upon the lake and gasped in delight. As she surveyed the beautiful surroundings she spotted a woman watching three children play on the beach.

"Hello," she said as she approached the woman. "I'm Margaret."

The woman smiled. "I'm glad to finally meet you. I'm Peg Hunicutt."

"Are these your children?"

"Yes, the oldest one is Erin; she'll be eleven soon. The next is Ben, he's seven. The youngest is Brian, he's only four."

Margaret smiled as she watched the children playing. They all had BJ's sandy hair and light complexion.

"Margaret!" Margaret turned around and saw BJ jogging towards them. "How are you Major?" He asked as he gave her a warm and friendly hug.

"Margaret, come here." Margaret blushed deeply at the sound of her husband's stern voice. She attempted to flash a smile at BJ and Peg and hurriedly walked towards her husband. He possessively grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

"What was that about?" Peg asked her husband curiously.

BJ sighed and put his arm around her. "I'm not sure Peg. I'm not sure."

* * *

"So what do you think of Maine Bridget?" Bridget flopped backwards in the grass and exhaled loudly.

"I love it here!" Hawkeye laughed and sat down beside her. They were seated on a grassy slope next to a cliff, overlooking the ocean. To their right a set stairs traveled down along the cliff to the beach. "Can my mommy and me stay here with you?"

Hawkeye laughed nervously at the child's absurd question. "Don't you think your daddy would miss you?"

"Not really." She said simply. She jumped up as she saw a little bird lying on the ground. "Look he's hurt!" Hawkeye stood up and followed her, wondered at the little girl's obvious dislike of her father. "What's wrong with him Hawkeye?"

Hawk bent over and gently ran his finger along the tiny blue bird's wing. "Nothing seems wrong, maybe he fell and hurt one of his wings."

Bridget looked sown at the tiny animal, her eyes filling with tears. "Can you fix him?" She looked up at him pleadingly.

As Hawkeye looked into her bright blue eyes he knew there wasn't a chance he could tell her no. "Alright, but we better keep it in the house so it doesn't bother your mother." Bridget's tears disappeared almost instantly as she threw her arms around his neck. Hawkeye took off his sweater and gently wrapped the bird in it and handed the bundle to Bridget.

"Come on Freckles, let's head back."

* * *

"What is wrong with you?" Margaret jerked her arm away from her husband. "That was humiliating!"

"You're my wife and I won't have you throwing yourself on other men!" He whispered fiercly into her ear.

"Throwing myself at him? Donald, he's an old friend! That was his wife standing next to him!" Margaret was shaking with furry. Donald only glared at her before walking back to the cabin. Still seething, Margaret stomped off towards the woods. She had been walking for about ten minutes and her anger slowly changed to despair. She sat down suddenly and pulled her knees to her chest. She stared forward, not really seeing what was in front of her. Against her will tears piled up behind her eyelids and spilled onto her cheeks. She wiped them away angrily. She was tired of being constantly degraded and humiliated. She only put up with it for Bridget's sake. The little girl needed her Daddy.

"Mommy!" Margaret ducked her face behind her hair while she attempted to hide her emotions. She looked up and smiled but Bridget instinctively knew something was wrong. Bridget looked sadly at her mother. "Did Daddy get mad at you?" She whispered. Margaret wasn't sure what to say. She didn't want to upset Bridget.

"What's wrong?" The voice was Hawkeye's. Margaret struggled to her feet while she brushed off the back of her dress.

"Nothing I wish to discuss with you." Margaret said harshly. She regretted her tone the instant she said it. She couldn't really help herself, she felt so awkward when she was around him.

"_That's the consequence of a bad decision." _She told herself. "Come on Bridget let's go."

"Mommy look at what I found." She said, showing her mother the bundle with the bird. "Hawkeye said he'd help me fix it." Margaret sighed; she didn't like her daughter forming a relationship with this man.

"That's nice of him. Let's go now; Daddy's probably looking for us." Margaret practically dragged Bridget towards the cabins leaving Hawkeye staring after them. He wondered at Margaret's strange behavior. What had happened to make her so miserable around him? He shrugged, placing his hands in his pockets. Deprived of his companion, Hawkeye sullenly walked back to the house.


	4. Chapter 4

"Margaret!" Colonel Potter walked towards her happily. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine Colonel, thank you." She said as she hugged him; purposely making sure Donald noticed the gesture."

"It's Sherman now." He corrected her, still smiling broadly. "Come meet the Missus."

Margaret followed him and was introduced to his wife. They chatted for a while but Margaret's mind was a million miles away. She had reached her boiling point with Donald. She didn't think she could take it anymore. Watching Bridget with Hawkeye and BJ left her with a sick feeling in her stomach. Her daughter needed a real man around. Not a father…a daddy. Margaret had stayed with Donald for so long, telling herself it was for Bridget's sake. That Bridget needed her father. Margaret wished with her entire being that she could have opened her eyes and see how unhappy her little girl had been. Margaret never had anyone to Compare Donald to as a father; certainly not her own.

Margaret went through the day in a trance. She tried her hardest to snap out of it but she couldn't make herself join in on the fun. After dinner that evening Donald was in heated discussion with Klinger. Margaret didn't care to find out what that was about. She walked towards the lake and sat down, staring over the moonlit water. A soft drizzle began to sprinkle over her shoulders.

"Hey Margaret," It was BJ.

"Hey yourself," she replied flatly. Much to her annoyance he sat down beside her. "Look BJ I'm not really in the mood for chatting. I don't want to seem…"

"I was talking to Bridget this morning." He interrupted. "She told me her birthday was March 24th. That's 1954 right?" Margaret nodded. "Was she born early?" Margaret shook her head.

"She was born within a week of the due date."

"Ah I see." He paused and sighed. "Margaret, I'm pretty good at math. I can count backwards nine months." Margaret stiffened considerably. "Nine months before March 24th would be around July 24th 1953 right?" She only nodded, still staring out over the water. "On July 24th 1953 we were all in the Officer's Club playing poker. Margaret you were still…"

"Shut up BJ!" She screamed as she jumped up. He looked hurt and tried to follow her.

"I'm sorry Margaret I just wanted to…"

"I don't care what you were trying to do. You're going to keep your mouth shut about this!" She didn't say it as a question, but a command.

"What's going on?" Margaret groaned inwardly when she heard Donald's voice.

* * *

"Stop it Donald!" Margaret screamed. After Donald had approached her earlier when she was with BJ he took her back to their cabin. This is where they had been at for the past half hour. "Why are you so controlling?"

"Why do have such a problem with that? You're my wife!" He yelled back at her. "Now why won't you tell me what you were talking about?"

"It was personal Donald! Can't I have any private thoughts?"

"They weren't private; you were sharing them with that man!

Margaret was about ready to explode. "That man happens to be a very close friend!"

Donald sneered at her. "But not as close as Hawkeye am I right?" She slapped him, hard. As she realized what she did terror sank in and she quickly backed away from him. But she didn't move fast enough. She fell backward as his fist slammed into her eye.

"Don't you ever disrespect me like that again!" He yelled. "You're my wife and you will show me respect!"

"Respect is a thing you earn." I shot back. My nerve was building again. He had already hit me; what more could he do?

"And you're an expert on gaining respect? May I remind you of when you came crawling back to me with that child? A child that was the result of you sleeping with any man who suited your fancy! You don't gain respect by being a slut!"

"Get out!" She screamed. "Get out of here! I never want to see your face again!" What he said hurt…really hurt. Mostly because she knew it was true. Donald grabbed a suitcase and threw several items of clothing into it and crashed out of the cabin. Margaret picked herself up off the floor and collapsed onto the bed letting her sobs overtake her until she fell asleep.

* * *

Hawkeye eyes jerked open as he heard a crash. What was it? He sat up in bed and listened; all he could hear was the rain pounding on the roof. There it was again. No it wasn't a crash. Someone was banging loudly on the back door. He jumped out of bed and ran downstairs, pulling his thread-bare robe on as he went. As he approached the door he could hear someone calling his name. He threw open the door and he saw Bridget sobbing on the steps. He pulled her inside.

"Bridget what's wrong?" The little girl was hysterical and she kept saying something about her parents fighting. Hawkeye led her into the living room and wrapped a warm blanket around her. She was still sobbing and Hawkeye realized how wet she was.

"I'm going to get you some dry clothes" He stood up but she frantically grabbed onto him. He sighed and picked her up. She was a small child so it wasn't very difficult, only awkward. When he reached the top of the stairs he walked to the end of the hall and entered the spare bedroom. He sat Bridget down on the bed and walked to the closet. He opened it and pulled a cardboard box down. He sat it on the bed and pulled off the lid. He dug around for a moment before pulling out a woman's nightgown.

"Put this on sweetheart." He turned his back while she slipped off her wet dress and pulled on the nightgown. Her sobs had lessened but she was still crying. He picked her up again and took her downstairs. He sat her on the couch while he lit a fire. He then joined her on the couch and pulled her close.

"Now suppose you tell me what's wrong." He suggested. Bridget didn't reply, she only laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. He stroked her back for a while until her breathing became steady and he knew she had fallen asleep. Hawkeye pulled a blanket off the back of the couch to cover them and reached behind him to turn off the light. He stayed that way for hours. Gently stroking the little girl's hair and watching the flames spark in the fireplace until his eyelids drooped shut.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Margaret sluggishly pulled herself off of her bed. She followed her normal routine of brushing her hair, washing her face…ect. She did all these things as if in a trance. She pulled on a light green dress, thinking that the color was absurd for such a dreary day. She then attempted to put apply make up around her eye. She managed to his the ugly black and blue mark but there was nothing she could do about the swelling. She wrapped her sweater around her shoulders and headed outside.

As she opened the door she gasped. It was still dark! She glanced at the clock. It was only four-thirty! Margaret shut the door and sank onto the couch, feeling rather strange. She sighed and laid back onto the couch, something poked into her back and she sat up. She reached behind her and pulled out a small doll; Bridget's doll. Panic swept through her. Where was Bridget? Margaret thought about the night before, Bridget had never come back to the cabin. Margaret jumped up and ran outside. She splashed through the mud until she reached the Hunicutt's cabin.

"BJ!" She whispered fiercely as she knocked on the door. A very tired and bewildered BJ opened the door, wearing that all-too-familiar robe.

"Margaret?" He said incredulously. "What's going on?"

"Bridget's gone; she never came back to the cabin last night!" Margaret was almost hysterical. Where was her little girl?

BJ's eyes widened. "Come on in." Margaret followed him inside squinting at the light.

"BJ," Peg's worried voice drifted in from the other room. "What is it?"

"It's Margaret, Bridget never…" His voice quieted as he closed the door behind him. Margaret sat down in a straight back chair. She was trying her hardest to control her emotions.

"Come on Margaret." BJ said as he reentered the room, now dressed. He opened the door and stood aside to let her pass but then gasped sharply. "Margaret what happened to you?"

Embarrassed, Margaret tilted her head forward letting her hair drape over her eye. She didn't respond, and only brushed past him and waited for him in the dark. BJ realized that she didn't want to talk about it and followed her, grabbing a flashlight as he walked out.

"Why don't we check at the main house first?" He suggested. "Maybe they saw her." Margaret nodded dumbly and followed him.

BJ only knocked once before Daniel opened the door. He was already fully awake and fully clothed. He smiled when he saw Margaret standing behind BJ.

"I thought you might be stopping by soon." He chuckled and opened the door so they could come through. Margaret stepped inside and followed Daniel into the living room. It was dark and Margaret had to wait a moment so her eyes could adjust to the light. She saw Hawkeye asleep on the couch, a blanked tossed on top of him. Margaret looked closer and realized that Bridget was bundled up inside. She sank onto a chair and began to cry bitterly. If anyone had asked she wouldn't have been able to tell them what she was crying for. Maybe it was because of Donald, maybe it was relief over finding Bridget, or maybe it was the sight of her daughter in the arms of a man other than Donald. In any case Daniel helped her up and supported her as the threesome walked into the kitchen.

* * *

"Are you sure you can't stay Margaret?" Hawkeye asked her as he held open the door of the taxi. She shook her head.

"I have to get home. I have to see if I can patch things up with Donald." She said determinedly. Hawkeye relented and knelt down beside Bridget.

"I'm gonna miss you Freckles." He said cheerfully. "But I'll see you next year, your mommy promised." Bridget nodded and climbed inside the taxi next to her mother.

"I'll see you later Hot Lips." He said before closing the door. He walked back inside but paused at the door. He turned just in time to see Bridget twist around in her seat and wave through the window.

* * *

The week flew by for Hawkeye but he thoroughly enjoyed himself. They spent all their time outside; playing games and eating, and reminiscing about good times and bad in Korea. But all too soon the week came to an end. The fourth of July was on a Saturday and they all stayed up late to celebrate. Everyone rose late on Sunday morning and began to pack. By six o'clock that evening everyone had gone. Early Monday morning Hawkeye headed for work. He had worked with his father at his private practice for a while but after a month or two he returned to surgery. He worked at the town's closest hospital, about a half hour away.

"Hello Dr. Pierce," his secretary, Marissa greeted.

"Hello sexy, what's on today's agenda?" Marissa rolled her eyes and motioned inside his office.

"It's all on your desk."

Hawkeye walked into his office and leafed through the files of the patients he would be operating on that day. To his relief there were only two. They both seemed simple enough. He paused at the second file.

"Marissa," He called. "Why isn't there a name on the second file?"

She poked her head into his office. "When Dr. Jameson dropped the files off he said that the woman had been brought in unconscious with no identification." Hawkeye nodded.

"Say, I have a half hour before I have to operate. What do you say we…"

"Not a chance." She said firmly as she left his office.

* * *

"Teresa, can I get some gloves now?" Hawkeye asked impatiently.

"Sorry Dr. Pierce," she said nervously.

Hawkeye and Bret Jameson walked into the OR. "So what's the scoop on this one?" Hawkeye asked him.

"She was brought in about five days ago. The taxi she was in was hit by a drunk driver. She had several broken ribs and massive internal bleeding. Personally I don't know why I'm wasting my time on this operation. There isn't a chance she's going to make it."

Hawkeye glared at the man. "Tell me Bret, how did you learn to be such a calloused jerk? Or were you just born that way?"

"Let's get this over with." The man muttered in response. As the two men began to operate Hawkeye saw exactly what it was Bret had been talking about. Hawkeye didn't think she would make it either but he had to try.

"This is the third time we have had to open her up." Bret stated. "The last time her heart stopped." They worked in silence for a few more moments before the anesthesiologist alerted them that her heat beat was decreasing.

Hawkeye cursed and the two men began to pick up their speed so that they could close.

"I'm not getting a pulse."

"Come on hang in there." Hawkeye said as he began working frantically to regain a pulse. Nothing.

"She's gone Hawk." Bret said gently.

"No! I can…"

"No Hawkeye, she's gone. It's over!" Hawkeye ripped off his surgical gloves and stormed out of the OR. The staff inside could hear him cursing as he walked down the hall. One of the nurses ran after him.

"Dr. Pierce," she called hesitantly. "We need you to verify the time of death. You were the leading surgeon." He nodded and turned around, heading back into the room. He picked up the woman's chart and glanced over it. Female, 5'3, blonde, blue eyes. He skipped her description and turned the page. He began to write. _Cause of death: Heart failure. Time of death: 9:47 am. July fourth 1963. _

Hawkeye sighed as he placed the chart on the counter behind him. He stared at the open incision that Bret was closing. No matter how many times this happened he couldn't get over feeling like there was something more he could have done. The anesthesiologist stood up and walked across the room to remove his surgical mask. Hawkeye slowly walked to where the man had been sitting. He removed the oxygen mask off of the woman's face. Amidst the bruises and gashes covering her face Hawkeye saw something familiar. What he saw made him feel violently sick. He sat down heavily in the chair behind him.

"Doctor," One of the nurses asked hesitantly. "Doctor are you all right?" Hawkeye leaned forward, placing his head in his hands as he began to cry softly. The medical staff looked at him strangely as they heard him mutter to himself.

"Oh my god Margaret…Margaret…"


	6. Chapter 6

"Doctor," Marissa opened the door and hesitantly stepped inside. "Hawkeye, Dr. Millson is here from pediatrics, she needs to talk to you." Hawkeye only nodded as he poured himself another drink from his "secret" stash of booze in the bottom drawer of his filing cabinet.

"Hello Hawkeye." Heather Millson said seriously as she walked into his office. "How are you doing?" Hawkeye didn't answer.

"What is it you want Heather?"

"I can't fool you can I?" She said sarcastically. She paused and then continued. "I understand you knew the young woman that died today?" He nodded. "Good, I was hoping you would know the little girl that was with her. She refuses to talk to anyone."

Hawkeye's head jerked up. "The little girl?" Suddenly Hawkeye realized what she was talking about; Bridget! "Where is she?" He demanded his eyes wide. Startled Heather began to stutter.

"Well…she is…is…uh…she's…uh…pediatrics…"

Hawkeye didn't need to know anymore. He ran as fast as he could to the stairwell at the end of the hall. He flew up the stairs, two at a time to the third floor of the hospital. Normally he hated coming here. He couldn't stand being around so many sick, helpless, children. Now he didn't even notice his surroundings. He ran to the nearest nurses' station.

"Where is she?" He demanded. The nurses looked at him curiously.

"Who Doctor?"

"Bridget." The looked at him blankly and he corrected himself. "The little girl that was in the accident five days ago." The nurse nodded.

"Room 327; but you can't…" Hawkeye didn't pay any attention to her words. He was running down the corridor as fast as he could. He stopped at room 327 and quietly opened the door. He saw her form in the darkened room curled up under the blanket; her back to him. He could hear her crying softly.

"Bridget," he called. She jerked up and whirled around to face him. When she saw his face she jumped out of bed and ran to him, jumping into his arms. He sat down and stroked her back until she stopped crying. He pulled her back and looked into her face, she had a bruise on her forehead and a few small cuts but other than that she was perfectly fine. She was smiling.

"I missed you." She said quietly. Her voice was hoarse but she had calmed down considerably.

Hawkeye poked her in the side and she squealed. "I missed you too Freckles."

A nurse popped her head in and smiled when she saw Bridget sitting up.

"You look better." She commented. Bridget only smiled in reply. The nurse turned her attention to Hawkeye. "Dr. Pierce; Dr. Millson told me to tell you that she wants you to tell Bridget about the operation this morning." Hawkeye's heart dropped into his stomach as the nurse quickly exited the room before he could argue. For the second time that day Hawkeye felt very sick. How could he tell this little girl that her mother had just died?

"What operation?" She asked simply.

Tears formed in his eyes and he pulled the girl close. He took a deep breath. "I had to operate on a woman this morning. She was really sick and while  
I was operating her heart stopped." A lump formed in his throat and he was having trouble speaking. "I tried to get it to start beating again…" He looked down at Bridget and saw silent tears streaming down her face.

"It was my mommy wasn't it?" She asked quietly.

Hawkeye nodded. "Yeah baby, it was." Bridget buried her head in his chest and sobbed for almost a half hour.

"Daddy…daddy…" He heard her cry.

"I'll try and find him, okay Freckles? I'll do my best to find him."

Bridget shook her head. "He's not my daddy." Hawkeye looked down at her in surprise and she continued. "Mommy and daddy were yelling while I was behind the couch." She fell silent for quite a while. Her sobs had stopped and she was sitting perfectly still in his arms. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course baby."

"I knew for a long time he wasn't my daddy. They would fight all the time when they thought I was asleep."

Hawkeye nodded and kissed the top of her head and she fell silent again; content to simply lie in his arms.

"Can I tell you another secret?" He nodded. "You promise you won't get mad?"

"I promise."

"I know who my daddy is. I saw my birth certificate." Hawkeye looked down at her and saw that she was nervously chewing her bottom lip.

"What's his name?" Hawkeye could feel his throat tighten as he asked it. Bridget didn't answer. She clung to him tightly as she began to cry again. Hawkeye's mind was spinning.

"Bridget when was your birthday?"

"April 24th." She choked out. Hawkeye began to count backwards nine months; as he did so his head felt light and the room seemed to start spinning. He distinctly remembered the night before everyone left Korea. He had gone to Margaret's tent to give her a peace offering; a bottle of "wine". He told her he would miss her and they kissed. It was long and hard and they slowly had found their way to her cot. Hawkeye shook his head in an attempt to make the room stay still. He looked down at the little girl in his arms.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry; I'm so sorry." Hawkeye began to cry softly. As he held Bridget close.

"Don't leave me." She sobbed.

Hawkeye smiled and tilted her face towards him. "I'll never leave you Freckles; I promise." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently. "I love you baby. I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

"Where is he?" Bridget asked impatiently, as she turned her head to look at the door.

"Hold still or I'll never get this veil on!" Her friend Jessica commanded; with a mouthful of hairpins. Three of her closet friends stood around her, helping her dress.

"Perfect!" said Jessica at last, stepping back and viewing the picture her friend made in the full-length mirror at the end of the dressing room.

"Exquisite!" squealed her friend Lucy from her seat in the corner.

"I have never seen anyone so lovely! You look just like an angel!" Exclaimed another of her friends, Carrie. Only Bridget said nothing, for the image of herself in the mirror did not seem quite real to her. It was if she was floating in a dream of satin and lace. She hardly heard the comments of the other women in the room—they came as distant echoes to her ears.

"Do I look alright?" she asked finally, her question bringing a wave of giggles from her attendants.

"Didn't you hear us?" Carrie inquired. "You look perfect, from your beautiful curls to the tips of your shoes. I cannot wait for your father to see his beautiful daughter. Bridget looked into the mirror and smoothed her dress. She sighed,

"My mother would have loved to see this dress." She said quietly. Jessica finished pinning the veil onto her head of curls and hugged her lightly. A light knock on the door made them jump.

"Bridget, is it safe to come in?" Jessica opened the door and let Hawkeye walk into the room, shutting the door tightly behind her as the three women left.

"Hi Daddy," she said, smiling brightly.

"Hiya Freckles," he said gruffly. He was trying his hardest to keep his emotions under control. Bridget saw this and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you Daddy." She sniffled and he pulled her back.

"Stop those tears." He commanded. "I won't have you walking down that aisle in a soggy dress." Bridget laughed nervously. Hawkeye held her at arms length and gazed over her.

"You look so much like your mother." He said smiling. Bridget turned around to look into the mirror.

"Do you think so?"

Hawkeye only nodded as he walked over to her, enveloping her in a hug.

"What's wrong Daddy?"

"Nothing, I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl." She stood up on the tips of her toes to kiss him gently on the cheek.

"I'll always be your baby girl." She whispered softly into his ear. She leaned back. "Are you ready?"

He nodded and held out his arm. Bridget slipped her arm through his and they walked down the hallway towards the main doors of the chapel. Hawkeye looked down at his lovely daughter. She looked so radiant, he thought. Happiness glowed from her face. He remembered the first day he had laid eyes on her; the shy little girl, hiding behind her mother. The little girl was gone now, replaced by a beautiful woman. He was going to miss his little girl.


End file.
